This application is for the continuing Core support of a Cancer Research Center at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine which embraces 50 cancer investigators in essentially all the disciplines of the medical school. That Core support supplements cancer research grants and contracts and provides a broad spectrum of research needs and services which cannot be supplied by individual grants. The major elements in the Core support include developmental funds for new investigators; partial salary support for selected established investigators; the provision of a limited number of research associates and assistants; supporting services such as a biohazard facility, a computerized tumor registry; an immunology test laboratory, an animal institute, and a machine shop; common equipment facilities; and partial support of a clinical research unit.